Flame
by TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: "The wide smile, the excited eyes, and the overflowing joy radiating off of him was a nice change from his normally stoic self. To think that fire could do this astounded Kisame" Boy/Boy don't like,don't read


**AN: Even more kisaita my friends! I started this in, like, October. Special thanks to Nenshou Mirai for most of the ideas. Enjoy!  
**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Boy/Boy, swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Flame**

"Can I, please?" Itachi begged, an unusual thing for the normally stoic male.

"Fine, here." Kisame said, handing the black haired male a decent size slack of newspaper.

Itachi happily took the paper, running to the back yard. Kisame followed, laughing at the shorter male's enthusiasm. In the backyard, Itachi had thrown the paper in their fire pit, and was now pouring an unnecessary amount of lighter fluid on the stack.

"Babe, try not to burn yourself this time." Kisame joked, getting an eye roll from Itachi.

"That was one time." Itachi said, striking a match and throwing it into the pit.

The moment the match met paper, a beautiful array of red-orange and yellow erupted from the pit. Joyous laughter came from Itachi as he felt the warmth of the inferno in front of him.

Kisame watched his lover, whose wide grin became a small smile as the fire went out. The shark-loving male never questioned his lover's interest. He actually supported it fully. The wide smile, excited eyes, and overflowing joy radiating of him was a nice change to his normally stoic self, and to think a simple flame could cause this astounded Kisame.

"It was beautiful wasn't it?" Itachi asked, walking over to Kisame.

"Not as beautiful as you, love." Kisame said, softly kissing Itachi.

* * *

Itachi had a love for fire. Something about it brought him pure joy. Maybe it was because it brought back good memories. When he was younger, the time he spent with his father was them burning papers and cardboard. As his younger brother grew, they spent time together using magnifying glasses to set leaves and flowers on fire in the drive-way. So, by his early teenage years, his interest in fire had gone from a simple curiosity to a passion. It wasn't the safest interest in the world, as he often burned his hands and nearly set himself on fire quite a few times, but he enjoyed it. The stinging pain the came after a burn brought an odd sense of delight. Though, due to his interest and his quiet personality, he was outcasted. It was not like him minded much, as he was more than happy to be left alone.

Things would have stayed that way, but then Kisame came along.

* * *

'Well fuck me' Kisame thought bitterly, stomping through the hall of school. All he needed was a cardboard box for a project, but every teacher he went to had already given theirs away.

After asking a few more teachers, Kisame decided he would buy a fucking box. He walked out into the school's basketball, angrily mumbling about how no teacher seemed to have a box. The courts were usually empty around this time, but not today. In the center of one, there was a black-haired kid standing next to a pile of… cardboard boxes.

'I guess I won't have to buy one now.' Kisame thought, walking over to the boy, who had begun digging through his backpack. The boy pulled out a white bottle with no labels. He opened the bottle and began to pour the contents of the bottle onto the boxes.

'What is he doing?' Kisame wondered, getting close enough to smell a thick scent of lighter fluid in the air. The kid stepped back a bit, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked to be a match book. That was proven to be correct as the boy pulled a match out and struck it, staring at the flame for a bit before throwing it onto the boxes. Instead of slowly burning away like most things do, the boxes burst into flames. The boy quickly took a few steps back to avoid being set on fire.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kisame yelled, running over to the boy. "You wasted perfectly good boxes!"

The boy glared at Kisame, staying quiet. He was clutching his right hand close to him. Kisame looked at the boy's hand, noticing that it was now a mixture of red and pink.

"You burnt your hand, didn't you?" Kisame asked.

The raven-haired boy still didn't reply. Instead he looked down at his hand, almost as if he didn't know it was burnt.

"Come on." Kisame huffed, grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him back to the school.

Kisame was able to talk one of the teachers into opening the school infirmary. He sat the boy down on one of the beds and started looking through the cabinets for something to put on the burns.

"What's your name anyways?" Kisame asked, walking over with bandages and burn cream.

"Itachi. You?" The boy replied, reluctantly extending the burned hand to Kisame.

"Kisame. Why are you burning things on campus? You know if you caught they can suspend or even expel you, right?" Kisame said, acting like the older person that he is.

"I'm making the campus better." Itachi said, pulling his hand back after Kisame was done bandaging it.

"How does fire make it better?" Kisame asked.

"Fire makes everything better." Itachi stated as if it were a well-known fact.

"You really like fire don't you?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah. You think it's weird don't you?" Itachi questioned.

"No. It's pretty cool." Kisame said, not expecting the reaction he got.

"Really! That's great!" Itachi said, a light smile on his face. "See you around, Kisame." Itachi said, grabbing his stuff, and leaving.

'That was cute.' Kisame thought, laughing lightly.

"Wait, I still don't have a box. Shit!"

* * *

"Hey, shark boy! Are you listening?" Itachi complained, waving a hand in front of Kisame.

"Yeah, keep going Ita-kun" Kisame replied, staring dully at the math in front of him.

"You asked for my help, the least you could do is pay attention." Itachi grumbled, glaring at Kisame.

"I understood it perfectly until these symbols were added." Kisame complained.

"Then listen!" Itachi snapped. He got up, looking frustrated, and walked out the door of the public library. He'd done it now.

Kisame gathered his and Itachi's things and went outside. He looked around for Itachi, spotting a familiar looking black hoodie turning the corner. Kisame followed and soon caught up with the weasel. Itachi had apparently gotten a few free newspapers, and was planning on burning them.

Itachi pulled out his favorite lighter, shaped like a blowtorch, and lit the end of the newspaper. He looked over to Kisame before retuning his gaze to the flames.

"Sorry for not paying attention, Ita-kun." Kisame apologized.

"It's ok." Itachi smiled lightly, the glow of the flames dancing in his eyes.

"So," Itachi said, throwing the burning papers on the ground and stomping them out," let's get back to calculus."

* * *

"Konan, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is Konan." Kisame introduced the two. They were outside the college they went to. Kisame had said a friend of his needed help with something.

"Hello." Konan said, extending her hand.

"Hi." Itachi replied, shaking her hand.

"So, I need your help." she addressed the two, "I'm making 1,000 paper cranes for a class, but so far I only have about 400 done. I need them by tomorrow, can you help?"

"Sure." Kisame and Itachi replied.

The three sat at a stone table outside and began working, Konan teaching them how to make cranes. An hour passed and they had made the rest of the cranes.

"I'll go find something to put them in." Konan said, getting up and turning towards the school.

"I'll help." Kisame said following after her.

Only when they had gone down a hall in the building had Kisame remembered. He left a fire-lover, with paper, unsupervised.

"Shit!" Kisame yelped, running back to the door.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked.

"Itachi sets things on fire. "Kisame called to her, approaching the door.

As Kisame ran outside, he noticed cranes still sitting in the same spot they had left them in. Itachi was resting his head in his hand, looking at the papers dully.

'It doesn't look like they've been touched' Kisame thought.

Konan ran past him in that moment, going up to Itachi.

"How many did you burn?" she asked, eyes darting between the cranes and Itachi.

Itachi laughed lightly, as if entertained by the blue haired female's question.

"None. I don't have a lighter or matches." Itachi said, still laughing.

As if to prove his point, he began emptying his pockets. All he seemed to have on him were his keys, wallet, and phone.

"Oh, sorry." Konan said, sounding slightly ashamed.

"It's ok, but you should get a bag or something before you cranes blow away."

* * *

"I think we should move in together."

The sudden statement nearly made Kisame choke on his tea.

"Why?"

"Because, Kisa-kun, I want to further my relationship with you. Moving in together is a way we could connect on a deeper, _more emotional_ level."

Kisame and Itachi stared at each other before laughing.

"God, that sounded so cheesy." Itachi managed to say.

"I know. You sounded like such a girl." Kisame laughed. "Were you serious about moving in?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Kisame said," you should start packing your things."

* * *

Kisame's house wasn't big, but it wasn't small. A two bedroom home he inherited from a late relative. It had a decent sized living room and kitchen, and best of all, a fireplace.

"I never knew you had such a nice house." Itachi said while looking around.

"It's not that nice." Kisame said.

"So," Itachi said," you never told me you had a fireplace."

"Because, it never came up." Kisame replied.

"How does fire not come up in a conversation with me?"

"It does, but my house doesn't." Kisame said, earning an annoyed glare from Itachi.

"Alright, smartass. We're using the fireplace tonight."

"Can't. I don't have firewood."

"A minor setback." Itachi said," I know some people. Now, while I take care of that, you need to go buy marshmallows."

"Why?"

"To celebrate the first time you use your fireplace and to have something extra to burn."

* * *

The smell of bacon drifted through the house, awakening Kisame from a pleasant dream.

'Who's in my house?' Kisame thought, rolling out of his bed and making his way towards the kitchen.

What he saw in there shocked him. Two plates of pancakes, eggs, and grits sat on top of his washer. Itachi stood by the stove, staring dully at the skillet he was using. His hair was in a messy ponytail, it looked like he hadn't brushed it yet. From the way it hung off of him, it looked like he was wearing one of Kisame's t-shirts. He also wore a pair of loose black boxers, giving a nice view of his thin legs.

Itachi glanced at him, turning his head and giving him a small smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." Kisame responded, still taking in the shorter male's appearance.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok."

"I have to go into work early today."

"Ok."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Ok."

Itachi sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"You can cook?" Kisame asked, getting over his initial shock.

"Am I cooking now?"

"Yes."

"Then, apparently, I can cook." Itachi said, cutting off the stove. He walked over to the washer, grabbed a plate, and walked back to the stove. Putting a couple strips of bacon on the plate, he held it out towards Kisame.

"Time to eat!"

Kisame grabbed the plate and sat down at the kitchen table. Taking a bite, he was surprised to find that it was actually good.

"Good, isn't it?" Itachi said, sitting down across from Kisame with his own plate.

"Yeah. Why didn't you become a chef or something?" Kisame asked.

"It took a lot of willpower not to set our stove on fire." Itachi replied, smiling at Kisame.

* * *

Kisame usually never went to Itachi's job, seeing as it was a good distance from his own, but they found a stray kitten on the docks. Before meeting Itachi, he would take to a closer shelter, but Itachi would kill him if it got euthanized.

"Don't see you here often, un."

Kisame looked towards the front desk, frowning lightly. The city's resident arsonist and Itachi's _best _friend, Deidara, stood there smirking at him.

"We found this," Kisame held up the squirming kitten," on the docks today."

"I'll go get Itachi, un"

Deidara walked into the kennel part of the shelter, returning a few minutes later with Itachi in tow. Itachi was wearing a black apron with his name stitched into it. Upon looking at Kisame, Itachi rushed over.

Kisame expected a hug or to even be noticed, but Itachi took the cat from his hand, turned away, and walked back towards the kennels.

"You were replaced by a cat, un."

* * *

'Really,' Kisame thought, looking at the lit candle sitting in the living room, 'Itachi must have left it lit on accident.'

Blowing the candle out, Kisame sat down on the couch. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Why'd you blow my candle?" Itachi's voice had a hint of irritation in it.

"How did you know I blew it out?"

"Let's call it a sixth sense. Re-light the candle please."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Kisa. I'll be home later!"

* * *

"Stop zoning out, sharky."

Kisame looked down at Itachi who was looking up at him.

"Sorry, just reminiscing."

"About?" Itachi asked, looking at Kisame expectantly.

"All the shit you put me through."

"That's a lot of thinking."

"It's not that much."

"Ok," Itachi said," did you have a favorite moment?"

"Yeah, this one."

Kisame leaned down, capturing Itachi's lips in a gentle kiss. As they pulled away, Kisame gazed at Itachi lovingly.

"You're such a sap," Itachi said, cuddling into Kisame's side," but I guess you're my sap."

* * *

**Take a bit of time to review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
